Not All Good Things Last
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: This takes place when the PPG and RRB are 16 and the chemical X wears off.
1. Nightmares & Insomnia

Not All Good Things Last

**Not All Good Things Last**

**1: Nightmares & Insomnia**

** **

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, the villains, those cute Rowdyruff Boys or anything else about the show._

_Note: This will be very different than my other short, cute and funny and maybe even stupid (well, some people thought they were stupid, the author included) PPG/RRB fics.They will be teenagers (they're 16) here and this is kind of a sequel/side story to RRB mafia (they still have their mind-link thing) so there will be some angst and violent scenes. The narrator won't even be speaking.Okay, well, you do see the girls blow up a lot of things and stop the monsters, but this will be very different. I read a fic about the aftereffects of Chemical X and it gave me an idea. What happens when it wears off? If you want to read, go ahead, but if you rather read the silly/cute/funny fics, there's a handful out there.I just thought I'd experiment a bit.Okay, you can enjoy the fic now!_

_ _

There was something weird happening with the Powerpuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys.They were either over sleeping or having nights of insomnia because most nights they had nightmares instead of sweet and wild dreams.Their appetites suffered too. Some days they would gorge themselves to the point they felt like throwing up and other times where they would not eat a morsel for one day.They blamed it on school and other teen issues.Their powers suffered too.Blossom's ice breath was losing its potency and Bubbles noticed the same with her sonic scream. The Professor knew nothing about this.They didn't want to tell him because they knew it would worry him.The girls didn't even share it with the boys, though they wanted so much to do so.

'Blossom?' Brick sent out but he didn't get any answer.His mind link wasn't working for some reason.Then a painful thought entered in his mind. What if she was hurt and couldn't answer him?Or worse? He wasn't sure where he was.He was never there before.It was creepy and he was all by himself, except the demons that were lurking in the shadows.His brothers were off somewhere too and he could not find him.

Freak raked over his body and soul and he started running.When he found that it wasn't doing him any good, took off to fly.He didn't stay in the air very long and crash-landed.

"Butch, Boomer, Blossom.Somebody!" he shouted."Where are you guys?"

Then he heard wicked laughter and he wanted to fight back.His enemy would not show its face.Brick felt so different though, so weak.His eye rays weren't working either.It was almost like he was just a simple human being."This can't be happening, can't be happening!" he screamed.He pressed on in a daze and tripped over something.He groaned and looked back at what he tripped over.His lip trembled and gasped out, "B-Blossom! No!"

"No!No!"

"Brick, Brick! Wake up!"

Brick felt someone slap him hard across his face and then he blinked a couple of times.Barely, he made out the faces of his brothers.Butch was mostly likely the one who had roused him awake so fiercely because he was closer and Boomer was standing by the foot of his bed looking rather tired and annoyed.

"Did I wake you guys up?" Brick asked, sounding a bit embarrassed.

"Just one of us," Boomer groaned.He had been the lucky one to sleep that night.

"Butch, thanks for waking me up," Brick mumbled.

"Yeah, anytime."

"Did you have the dream too, Butch?"Brick asked.

"Dream, what dream?" Butch questioned.

"We've all had disturbing dreams," Boomer sighed. "I was having one too but I wasn't the one who screamed!"

"Shh, Boomer!" Butch hushed, "you'll wake Sister Victoria and the others up!"

Brick rubbed his head, "I feel so thirsty."

"Well, you're sweating like a pig." Butch grunted.

Luckily Brick had bottled water by his bed and took a long gulp of it."This dream was really freaky.I couldn't find Blossom or you guys either.The mind link didn't work."

"It's just a dream, man," Boomer mumbled.

"You're telling me you didn't have the same dream?" Brick demanded, "about you and Bubbles?"

"Well, maybe--but--" Boomer trailed off.He did have the same dream and was about to scream but Brick had beat him to it.Boomer just couldn't say he was having the same dream.

"I couldn't fly or use any of my powers," Brick moaned."It's happening."

"What's happening?" Butch questioned, "You know--for the first time--you're starting to scare me!"

"Well, you should be!" Brick snapped, "You'd be if you tripped over Buttercup, dead!"

Butch gasped, "hey, don't put that image in my mind!"

"Look guys," Boomer said, trying to calm them down, "maybe we'd feel better if we'll get some sleep."

"Our powers are wearing off, Boomer," Brick stated, his voice sounding so final, "have you noticed how we can't fly as fast as we used to?Or so high?We can't even kick in the afterburners anymore.The Chemical X is wearing off!"

"But that can't be," Butch said, "We're the Rowdyruff boys."

"What if Brick's right?" Boomer asked, "If our powers wear off, would we die or become like normal teenagers?Would we lose our mind link with the Powerpuff girls?"

"I hope not," Brick groaned."Or we might just have to carry walkie-talkies around."

*********************************

"Blossom, what's the matter?" Bubbles asked her sister, who was bawling.

Blossom continued to wail as she walked out of their bedroom and into the bathroom to wash her face.

Bubbles and Buttercup exchanged glances and followed her."Did she wake you up, Buttercup?" Bubbles asked.

"No," Buttercup mumbled with bags under her eyes and red mixed with the bright green color of her eyes."I never got to sleep in the first place."

Blossom splashed water over her face about five times. "I've had nightmares before, but this was the worst ever!"

"Were we fighting Him?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom tried to control her tears by covering her mouth with a towel.

"Cut it out, Blossom," Buttercup muttered, "you're whining more than Bubbles!"

"Hey!" Bubbles gasped.

"No," Blossom managed to say, "It was different.All our powers were gone, even our mind link with the boys.I was stuck somewhere and I tried to contact Brick, but I couldn't.We were in this very dark and creepy place but there was nothing we could do about it.Then I-I--"

"I think we should tell the Professor about this," Bubbles said."Let's go wake him up right now, that is, if we haven't done that already."

"No, Bubbles," Buttercup said, "it's only nightmares, we'll be all right.There's nothing to be afraid of."

"It's more than that, Buttercup," Blossom sniffed, "how we eat, sleep, our flying speed--it's weakening."

"Please don't tell me that we'll lose all our powers," Bubbles said, "If we do, I could get an F in all my foreign language classes, including squirrel!"

"Well, that's more like a skill," Blossom sighed.

"We can't lose our powers," Buttercup said, "We're the Powerpuff girls!That's just who we are."

"But we don't know how strong Chemical X is," Bubbles whispered, "I don't think even Professor knows!"

"I don't think we should tell him this just yet," Blossom said, trying to be optimistic."Let's not worry him, okay?Why don't we go and try to get some sleep.I'm sorry I woke you two up."

"You only woke me up," Bubbles said, "but I forgive you anyway.I was kinda having the same dream you were!"

They climbed back into their beds and looked up at the ceiling.If there was one power they wanted to keep, it was their ability to send telepathic messages to the Rowdyruff Boys.They can learn how to fight differently, but they wanted to keep close to the RowdyRuff Boys because they were pretty sure they were feeling the same they were. If they were to lose their flight ability, super strength, find, but just let them keep their mind-link with the boys, for the love of humanity.

'Blossom, can you hear me?' Brick sent out.'I can't sleep.'

'Brick,' she sent back, 'yes, yes I can.So it was only in my dream.'

'Dream, what dream?'

'Oh, maybe I shouldn't get into--'

'I had a dream too,' he sent to her, blinking a few times to stay awake to talk to her. His dreams seemed worse than real life. In his dreams he couldn't hear her.'I was trying to find you but when I did I was too late.'

'My dream was pretty close to yours. I'm pretty scared, Brick,' her mind-messages were even laden with grief and a broken voice, 'I think we're losing our powers.Does this mean we're going to die?The same is happening to you guys, isn't it?'

Brick tried to picture Blossom for a moment.This mind-link thing was good but it was still about the same as phones or walkie-talkies.He wanted to know exactly how she was sitting, how she looked right now.He wasn't too far off.He pictured Blossom sitting in her bed under the covers and shivering with cold sweat running down her forehead and that was pretty much how she was positioned, but she was much worse than how he imagined.He wished he were there with her or her with him. It didn't matter.He just wanted to hold her and feel her orange-red hair tickle his neck. The mind-link he had with her didn't seem to be enough at this point. It was almost as if they were a thousand miles away from each other but they were still just in the same town.

'Blossom, it's okay,' he sent to her, his words lingering inside her head, 'We'll get though this.'

'I don't think we're as tough as we used to be,' she transmitted back, 'It's the end for us, Brick.'

'Hey, don't be like that.'

'It's true,' she argued and if he was there with her physically he'd see her shake her head, 'we were good but all good things must come to an end.Not all good things last, you know.'

'I refuse to believe that,' he sent, his voice rough, 'and you should too.It doesn't matter if we'll lose our powers, we'll still have each other.'

'What are we supposed to do?' she asked him secretly, 'as a Powerpuff girl, I've dedicated my whole life to protect Townsville and everything else, but if I lose my powers, what would I become?If I'm not a Powerpuff Girl, then I'm a nobody.'

'Blossom, stop it!' he shouted mentally, his face contorted with surprise, 'I can't believe I'm hearing this from you! I've never known you to be scared, even the first time I met you!And we were out to destroy you!'

'Brick, aren't you scared?' she questioned, 'at least a little?Aren't you concerned what would happen to you, to your brothers?'

There was a pause.

'Well?'

She heard him sigh and then, 'Maybe I'm a bit concerned,' he admitted, 'but we'll find a way.The Chemical X is what gave us our powers, not our existence.We'll still be ourselves, just different.Everything will work itself out.Don't worry, Blossom, I'll take care of you.'

'You promise?'

'Yeah, I promise,' he sent to her, his voice firm.'You know it, babe.'

He heard her chuckle and it made him almost want laugh out loud.'You're right, Brick.I'm sorry.It could be worse; we could turn out to mutate into something weird.I should've have said that. I'm being paranoid.It's not so bad, we'll be okay.'

'That's my girl!' she heard him exclaim and it warmed her body immensely.

'Brick,' she thought, 'I feel so close to you now.'She sighed and leaned against her pillow.

'It seems that way,' he sent back agreeably, 'but I--' he stopped.Could he really say this?

'But what?'

'My arms are empty,' he sent, 'If I could only--'

'Oh, Brick, you don't have to say it,' she sent, her voice sounding so understanding, 'I know.I want to be there with you as much as you do.I'd feel much better and maybe I'd be able to get some sleep.'

'Yeah, me too.'

'Hey, I feel a little better now,' she thought, 'I'm going to try to get some sleep now.'

'All right, Blossom.I probably should too.Goodnight.'

'Sweet dreams, Brick.'

'Hey Bubbles,' Boomer sent, 'Are you awake?'

'Yeah,' she answered, 'you weren't able to send me any messages when you were sleeping?'

'No,' he thought, 'I hope it was just a dream.'

'Me too,' she agreed, I'm so sleepy but I'm afraid to go to sleep because I don't see you in my dreams anymore.I can't hear you either.'

'I wonder what these nightmares are supposed to mean,' he thought.

'Blossom says it might be the effects of the Chemical X wearing off,' she suggested, 'our powers are weakening.Is the same happening to you guys?'

'I'm afraid so,' he replied, 'Brick told us that the Chemical X could be the cause of it.'

'I don't like this Boomer,' Bubbles sent to him, close to tears, 'It scares me.'

The sound of her broken voice wanted him to go mad or kill something.He couldn't stand it to hear her sound the least unhappy.It made him feel so helpless, especially now.He'd do anything for a smile.'Don't worry, Sugar Baby,' he sent to her, 'Don't cry, please.'

'Give me a minute,' she pleaded, 'Please, Boomer, let me just let it out.'

He sighed.He'd rather hear her sobbing than nothing from her all and he didn't want her to cry alone.

'All right, go ahead.' He listened to her cry and nearly wanted to die because he wasn't there to wipe her tears away or comfort her like she needed to.All he could do was listen and wait.To himself he thought, 'stupid mind-link, I can't do anything' and then to Bubbles, in a softer voice, 'Feel any better?'

'A-a little,' she responded softly and she let out a sigh.'I just couldn't hold it in anymore.'

'How long has this been happening?' he asked.

'Oh I don't know,' she replied, 'for a while.Days, a couple weeks.I'm so tired I can't even think straight.'

'It's been happening to us for some time too,' he confessed, 'but we didn't think it was anything major.'

'We thought the same thing,' she confided, 'but it got worse and worse.I told Blossom that we should tell the Professor about this but she wouldn't listen to me!'

'The Professor doesn't know?' he sounded shocked.'You never told him?'

'We didn't want to worry him,' she explained, 'we thought it was jut a phase.But now…it's gone too far!We must tell him soon or we might shrivel up and die!'

'Oh, Bubbles, I don't think that'd happen,' he sent to her.'The Chemical X won't kill us...at least, I hope not.Things are too good.'

'I can't believe this is happening to me.'

'Hey, are you afraid if the chemical X wears off you'll change into a sugar packet?' he teased her, trying to get a giggle from her.It didn't work.

'Boomer, listen to me,' she commanded, wanting to scream out loud, 'I want to tell you something in case I'll never get around to it.'

He swallowed and hoped she didn't sense his uneasiness.He knew what she was going to say and couldn't believe she even had the guts.

'I want to say this in person,' she began, 'but I just have to tell you now while I have the chance.Boomer, I--I love you.'

'If we weren't apart right now,' he said immediately, 'I hug and kiss you and I'd never be able to let go.'

'Boomer,' she sent, her voice hopeful, 'you feel the same way?'

'Yeah, I love you too.'

'Goodnight, Boomer,' Bubbles sent.

'Yeah, sweet dreams, Sugar Baby,'

'I like it when you call me that!' She giggled and they both turned to go to sleep.

'Can't sleep, Buttercup?' Butch sent, 'I can't either.'

'Nope.'

'How're you feeling?'

'Tired.'

'Me too.Scared?'

"Why should I be scared?' she sent demandingly.

'Because I am.'

'Well, I'm not.'

'Not even a little?'

'No, I'm more like angry.I don't want to lose my powers.'

'Think I do?'

'No, I'm sorry, Butch.Maybe I really am scared.'

'You're going to have to trust me.'

"Butch, I do trust you.'

'Really?' he sent questionably, 'Buttercup, you don't trust anybody.Is that what happened between you and Ace?'

'Ace has nothing to do with this!' she sent angrily.

'I think he does,' he sent, 'You trusted him at first and then he hurt you.You couldn't trust anyone after that.Why, are you afraid I'll hurt you?'

'Oh, please,' Buttercup sent, almost wanting to slap him to his senses, 'Butch, you know I trust you.You're the only one I trust.Come on; stop talkin' crazy!'

'I care about you, Buttercup,' he finalized, 'a lot. I'm worried about you.'

'Hey, I'll be fine.Maybe this is just a phase.'

'What if it's not and you lose your powers?'

'It would really suck.I don't know what I'll do.'

'The professor could do something.'

'I don't know, maybe.We haven't told him.'

'He doesn't know?'

'No.'

'He created you!'

'We didn't feel like telling him, all right?'

'Don't you think you should at least tell him before the chemical X wears off completely?What if something goes wrong?'

'What are you worried about?'

'You of course!'

'Butch, I can take care of myself!You damn well know that!'

'I know you can, Buttercup!That's why I love you!'

Buttercup couldn't move and she was glad he couldn't see it.She stared out into space for a few minutes and finally, she sent back, stuttering.

'W-What d-did y-you s-say?Did you just say what I think you said?'

'Well, if you thought I said I love you, then yes.'

'I didn't know you felt that way about me.'

'You didn't think I could.'

'You're full of surprises, aren't you?' she questioned.

'So are you, Buttercup.'

_Silence._

'Well, aren't you going to say anything?' he sent, a bit hurt.

'I'm sorry;' she sent immediately, 'I just can't believe you said that.It's a lot to take in.'

'Well, it's how I feel.'

She sighed, 'Butch--I--'

'You don't have to say it if you don't' feel the same way,' he sent, sensing her nervousness.

'But I do.At least I think I do.I feel so confused.'

'Take your time.'

'I'd like to go to sleep now.'

'I understand, goodnight.'

'I've never seen this side of you before,' she sent.'Goodnight.'

'Sweet dreams.'

They were able to have a nice night's slumber, but when they were going to wake up the next morning, they had no idea what lay ahead.

**Next Chapter:The Sad Truth**


	2. The Sad Truth

Not All Good Things Last 2

**Not All Good Things Last 2**

**The Sad Truth**

** **

"Buttercup, wake up," Blossom said, shaking her bed."Wake up!"

"Hmm, what?" she groaned.

"Blossom, it's a Saaturrrdaaaaaay," Bubbles mumbled.

"The Mayor called," Blossom reported, "there's trouble in Townsville!"

Buttercup sat straight up, "is it a monster?Bank robbery?Just give me ten minutes!"

"I don't feel like fighting crime today," Bubbles muttered, turning over and putting her blue pillow over her head.

Buttercup walked to Bubbles' bed, ripped of her covers and slapped her behind."Bubbles, we have to go!"

"Ow!That hurt!" Bubbles whined.

"You didn't have to do that," Blossom said, "now let's just hurry up and get dressed."

"Did the Mayor say what the trouble was?" Buttercup asked as she took off her pajamas and slipped into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt.

"No, he wants us to meet at his office."Blossom replied, "something happened in Townsville when we were asleep."

"What?" Bubbles asked.

"I'm not sure, that's why the Mayor wants to see us."

**************************

_Last Night_

Him was exercising in front of a TV before going to bed and someone knocked at his door.He paused, thinking it was the Rowdy Ruff Boys again. Then as he walked to open it, the door broke apart and someone dressed in black stepped in.

"You're the one they call _Him, _aren't you?" 

"Yes, who are you?"Him questioned.

"I don't think it's necessary to tell you my name," the figure in black held out its arm and he could see a bony finger.

"Ah, do you want me to join you?" Him asked, "and we can stop the Powerpuff girls!"

"What made you think I wanted them?" The persons' voice sounded so gravely and low that it seemed almost inhuman.

"Y-you're a villain, right?"

"I prefer the term 'anti-hero,'" he corrected and twisted his wrist to the left.Him felt a huge pain in his heart, if he had one and he placed his claws over his chest.

"I don't understand," he gasped, "you're bad and evil like me, so why are you?"

"I'm just cleaning the filth from the world," he said curtly."It's my duty to take away life, you see?And because your life is so meaningless, I'm taking yours!"

Him let out a blood-curdling scream and he distinguished into black smoke.The black smoke moved to the figure in black and he absorbed it, as if it were energy.

Then he left and did the same to Mojo Jo-Jo, The Gangrene Gang, and the rest of the evildoers of Townsville.

*************************

"What, you mean," Buttercup mumbled, "All the bad guys are gone?We can't fight crime anymore?"

"Someone stole our job!" Bubbles whined.

"Mayor, any idea who did this?" Blossom questioned.

"No, Blossom," he answered.

"Maybe someone is helping us," Blossom sighed.

"You think the Rowdy Ruff Boys did it?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom shook her head, "I doubt it."

"I don't like this," Buttercup grunted, "first we start to lose our powers, and now all our enemies!We'll be useless!"

"What's that, Buttercup?" Miss Belum asked.

"Uh--nothing."

Something huge walked by the window.It looked kind of like a robot.

"Hey, look, there's something!" Buttercup shouted and she flew out the window followed by her sisters.

"Girls, please, use the stairs!" The Mayor groaned.

"Hey, stop!" Blossom ordered the large robot.

The robot turned around."Isn't it the Powerpuff Girls?" Said the person controlling it.

"Someone built it," Bubbles said.

"To stop us!" Buttercup finished, "let's scrap that thing!"

She flew to the robot and the pilot controlled it to grab Buttercup.She grimaced in its grip. 

"Let me go!"

"Blossom, put this thing on ice!" Buttercup shouted.

Blossom flew to the robot, "let go of my sister!" She took a deep breath and exhaled a frozen breeze at the ground under its feet and it slipped a little but stepped back.Seconds later, the ice melted.

"Uh-oh," Blossom whispered."Bubbles, use your sonic scream!"

"Got it!" she yelled and screamed.It made the robot unleash Buttercup, but did not break it apart, as she attended it to do."It's not as strong as it used to be!"

"You're so pathetic!" the pilot shouted.

"We need help," Bubbles said, "We should contact the boys!"

"Well, get on with it!" Buttercup exclaimed, flying around the robot to confuse its pilot. It wasn't working.

'Boomer, I need your help!'

'Bubbles, what's wrong?'

'We're trying to stop a robot but it's too strong!'

'Where are you?' 

'Uhm' she looked around to find out where she was, 'on Main Street, across from the Mayor's office!Hurry, Boomer!'

'Don't worry, Bubbles, we're on our way' he sent quickly and turned to his brothers, "Guys, I just got a message from Bubbles.The girls are in trouble!"

"Then let's boogie!" Butch yelled and they fled the orphanage to save their girls.

"Augh!"

"Ouch!"

"Hey!"

The girls were slammed into buildings.They felt themselves tire quickly more than usual.

"I need a nap," Bubbles moaned.

"We can't quit now!" Blossom shouted, "Townsville needs us! Come on Powerpuff Girls!Let's give it all we've got!"

Buttercup took in a raspy breath, "Uh-okay, I'll try."

The three girls gathered whatever strength they had and zoomed to the robot and then involuntarily, they stopped and good not move anymore, except straight down.The Chemical X picked a great time to wear off completely and now the girls lost their super strength, speed, eye rays, sonic screams and ice breath and unfortunately, what they really needed at this time, was their ability to fly.Their bodies glowed in blue, green and pink as they fell down to the street.

"So, this is how it ends?" Blossom whispered pathetically as she closed her eyes.

"We're supposed to be going up, not down!" Buttercup shouted, "Grab on to something!"

"Grab on to what, Buttercup?" Bubbles demanded with a shriek and closed her eyes tight, "I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming!I'll wake up soon!"

"There they are!" Boomer yelled.

"Oh no, Blossom!" Brick screamed.

"Bubbles!"

"Buttercup!"

Not wasting another second, the boys forced themselves to fly harder than ever to catch the girls just before they smashed into the ground.

"Bubbles, speak to me!" Boomer urged, "Open your eyes!"

"I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming!" Bubbles chanted, her eyes still closed.

"Boomer?" she opened her eyes, "am, am I dreaming?"

"No, I'm here.You were falling and--"

"We fell," she whispered, "it really did happen."

"This is not good," Buttercup hissed, sitting up from Butch's grasp."The chemical X has worn off completely!"Then she put a hand to her head, "oh, my head, I need to lay down."She fell back into his arms and he patted her forehead.

"We have to stop that person somehow," Blossom grunted.

"Forget it," voiced the pilot."You girls are pathetic.I want to fight some real enemies!You're no use to me now!"

"Hey!" Brick shouted, "we can stop you!"

"Ah, the Rowdyruff Boys," the pilot said, "and you think you're enough to challenge me?"

"Hell yes!" Butch shouted."We'll teach you to mess up our girls!" 

They took off and headed toward the robot, "come out and fight!" Boomer commanded.

"Yeah, you coward!" Butch added.

"All right, I will," the plot said wistfully, and his voice changed into a more bold one, "and we'll see who's the coward!" At the top of the robot's head, a hole opened making a whirring noise as a platform was raised, where the pilot was standing.

He wore a tight armor-like leather body suit and he wore sunglasses.His hair was long; sleekly and black, tied back in a ponytail.On his outer thighs were two rather long guns.He grinned and pulled them out of the holsters, "now, what were you saying?Do I really look like a coward?"

"Shut up!" Brick yelled and flew to him, just as he was about to punch him--

BLAM!

"Brick!" Blossom shouted.

A red aura was glowing around Brick as he fell to his knees and there was an even redder blotch on his white T-shirt with red hems.{Author's Note: I know his color is red, but if he were wearing a red shirt, you wouldn't be able to see the blood very well!)

"Hmm, I see why red looks so good on you," Brick's assailant said.

Butch tackled the gunman down, his gun falling from his hand, "if you've killed my brother…" Butch picked him up by he collar and punched him in the face hard enough to send him flying, but it just broke his glasses and left him with a black eye.

"Huh?" Butch noticed his arm turning green and a dark green aura around him.The same was happening to Boomer in dark blue.

The mysterious man laughed and pushed Butch away from him, "you don't look like superheroes to me."

"Who are you?" Boomer demanded, "Dick Tracy?"

"You can call me Percival."

Butch smirked, "Percival?"

Percival picked up his gun, "I have the opportunity to kill you all right now but I'm not.Believe or not, I'm a gentleman."

"Well, I don't," Bubbles, whispered.

"There are five others like me," Percival said, "and they wouldn't appreciate it very much if I killed you and got all the glory, so I'll just go and get them so we can do it together.Wait here, will you?"He chortled and went back to his robot and disappeared out of the city.

"Brick, are you all right?" Blossom asked.

He winced, holding his hand on the right side of his chest and nodded.

"You're lucky he didn't get you in the heart," she said, helping him back to his feet.Butch took Brick's arm and put it around his shoulders and Boomer got to the other side.

"Let's go back to the Professor," Blossom said.

"I hope he has another thing of Chemical X in his laboratory," Buttercup grunted.

*********

"Professor, are you busy?" Blossom asked.

"What are you doing in the lab?" he demanded, "Hey, are you girls all right?"

"No," Bubbles said.

"What happened to him?" he questioned, nodding to Brick.

"He got shot," Blossom explained.

"Shot?"

"We've lost our powers, Professor," Blossom said, "the Chemical X has worn off!"

"Worn off?" he mumbled, "I didn't know it had a time limit."

"We wanted to tell you before, Professor," Bubbles said, "but we didn't want to worry you."

"You knew it was going to happen?" The Professor questioned, "girls, what if there was--"

"It happened to us too," Boomer said.

"Can we talk about this later?" Blossom demanded angrily. "Brick got shot!Professor, can't you do something?"

"I never fixed a gunshot wound before," he said.

"But do you even know what to do?" she asked.

He sighed then nodded, "I think so."

"Uh, maybe I should go to a hospital," Brick mumbled.

"But what will you tell them?" Blossom questioned.

Brick shrugged.

"You're bleeding a lot," The Professor noted, "sit down here and I'll take care of it."

"Professor, do you have anymore Chemical X?" Buttercup asked as he examined Brick.

"No," he said sadly.

"It's okay, Professor," Brick winced, "we might be able to find some.AT that place where we were born."

"Yeah," Boomer said.

"Let's worry about that after I take care of your gunshot wound, all right?" Professor Utonium asked."Who shot you anyway?"

"We don't know," he replied, "he called himself Percival."

"A new bad guy," Buttercup added, "that's why we need chemical X."

"Why don't you all just wait upstairs?" Professor asked.

"No, I'm staying," Blossom replied quickly.

"Just go, Blossom," Brick grimaced, "I don't want you to see this."

"He'll be okay, Blossom," Professor said.

Blossom sighed, nodded and left with the others upstairs to wait.

"How are we supposed to fight this guy without our powers?" Bubbles asked meekly.

"He's a pro," Boomer admitted.

"You don't think he has powers too, do you?" Buttercup questioned Butch.

"I don't think so," Butch replied, shaking his head.

"I wonder if this was the guy who has been helping us out," Blossom whispered to herself, "but why--"

"What, Blossom?" Bubbles said.

"Oh, nothing."

They waited about ten minutes and went back down when Professor was done removing the bullet from Brick's chest.

"You were lucky," he muttered.

"Guys, let's go back to that store where we were created," Brick said immediately, pulling his shirt back on.

"Are you crazy?" Blossom demanded, getting in his path, "you were shot in the chest!You need to rest a while."

"If we plan to beat this guy," he said, "then we will have to get our powers back.The only way we do that is if we get our hands on some Chemical X and you know the Professor is out of it."

She sighed and nodded, "be careful then."

He and his brothers walked out of the lab, to the house and outside.

*********

"Now, we just have to get our hands on--" Brick said and then screamed, "I don't' believe it!"

"What?" Butch asked.

"Look!"

He pointed at the store that had a CLOSED OUT OF BUSINESS sign in the window.

"They shut the place down!" Boomer cried, "this really sucks!"

"Even if they were open," Butch said, "how would we know what to look for? I don't remember what Chemical X looks like."

"They used something like it," Boomer said, "from the health store I think."

"Let's to Mojo Jo-Jo and--" Butch began and Brick grabbed him by the shirt.

"Don't be stupid!" he yelled, "we have more pride than to crawl back to that slime----"

"Whoa," Boomer gasped and pulled Brick off Butch, "hey, stop it!Butch has a point, Mojo Jo-Jo may be a mad-monkey but he's also a genius!"

"Boomer!"

"Well, an evil genius," Boomer rephrased, "maybe he does have chemical X or something like it."

"Forget it, Boomer," Brick said, "we're don't going to him to ask for his help."

"I didn't mean it like that," Boomer said, "we don't need his help, just the chemical X.We don't even have to ask him for it."

"You mean, just sneak in and get it?" Brick said with a grin.

"Of course," Boomer said.

"I like that," Butch muttered, "good idea, Boomer, glad I thought of it."

Boomer groaned and they went to Mojo's pad.

"Let's just get that stuff and get out of here," Brick said as they got to the door.They opened it, revealing turned over tables and never the less a huge mess.

"I don't remember it ever looking like this when we were here," Boomer mumbled.

"Yeah, we messed it up even worse," Butch joked.

"C'mon, let's find it," Brick ordered.

They searched the whole lab and didn't' find much.

"Hey guys," Boomer said, lifting a beaker containing green liquid."Could this be it?"

"I remember it looking green," Butch said.

"Well, let's take it back to Professor Utonium," Brick said, "he'll know."

They left Mojo's home.

"Weird, Mojo hasn't noticed us yet," Boomer said."Normally he'd beg us to stay."

"Yeah, that is weird," Butch agreed.

*****************

"Did you find any?" The Professor asked.

"Yeah," Boomer nodded to the green stuff in the jar."But we're not exactly sure if it's really chemical X."

"Pour it in the analyzer," Professor commanded.

"Okay," Boomer did so and Professor Utonium analyzed it."Well?"

"Good job, it is Chemical X," The Professor said, "but just enough for three."

"Let the girls have it," Brick said immediately.

"No, wait!" Blossom yelled, "we're in this together, with our without the chemical X."

"Are you sure, Blossom?" Brick asked.

"Yeah," Blossom nodded.

"Well, is there any other way to stop this guy without our powers?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm sure there is," The Professor replied, "I'll need to do something new and play at this own guy's game.Did he look like he had any super powers?"

Bubbles shook her head, "not that we've seen.He just had guns and a giant robot."

"Yeah, like, toys."Boomer said.

"All right," The Professor said, "I'll give you your own toys."

"I like the sound of that," Brick said with a smile.

"Instead of being super heroes, you'll be like secret spies or something."

"Hell yes," Butch said excitedly."Where do we begin, Professor?"

"Right here," The Professor smiled as he pressed a button and a closet-like structure opened up in the middle of the lab, revealing 6 different colored and sized outfits with guns, goggles, grenades and other kinds of paraphernalia.

"Oooh," Brick moaned, "I don't even miss that Chemical X stuff anymore!"

**Next Chapter: Kick Some Ass**

**Do you like how it's going so far?**


	3. Kick Some Ass

Not All Good Things Last 3

**Not All Good Things Last 3**

**Kick Some Ass**

** **

"This is it?" Buttercup asked, "We just get these things?"

"It's the best the Professor could do, Buttercup," Blossom muttered and smiled at the Professor, "Thank you, Professor."

"Well, at least we don't have to use the Dynamo anymore," Buttercup sighed, "I didn't really like that thing."

Bubbles frowned, "I don't want to use a gun.Shooting people is wrong!"

Everyone, even Boomer ignored her complaint.

"I have a question, Professor," Blossom said, "Will we still keep our mind link with each other?"

"Try it," he said.

Blossom looked and Brick and sent mentally, 'can you hear me?'

'Sure I can,' he sent back, 'like I did last night.Boomer got Bubbles' message.'

Blossom nodded to the Professor, "still works.But it wasn't working when we were asleep."

"It used to work all the time," Boomer said.

"Now your powers are all gone," The Professor said, "but your telepathy still works.It probably only works now when you're both conscious.Let me run a quick test."

The six teenagers sat in the large chairs with wires taped to their foreheads.The Professor studied their brainwaves in consciousness, semi consciousness, and unconsciousness.

"Ah, just as I suspected," The Professor said after the test was over."The messages can't be received when the other is asleep or unconscious."

Bubbles groaned irritably.

"Well, it's not too bad," Blossom said optimistically, "that way we can know if someone is hurt."

"Good point," Brick agreed."So where do we find this guy?"

"He said he'd be back with his buddies," Boomer said."In the street."

"Why don't we go pay him a little visit?" Butch questioned.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Buttercup demanded."We don't know how to find him!"

Butch grinned and picked up what looked like a funny looking calculator."With this thing."

"It's a tracking device!" Brick gasped.

"Duh," Butch muttered, "we can follow the guy's footprints with this thing and it would lead us right to the basta--"

"Eh-hem," The Professor cleared his throat loudly.

"I mean, the jerk who shot Brick!" Butch rephrased.

"Take care of my girls," The Professor commanded.

"Not to worry, Professor," Blossom said, "We'll be fine.It's not the first time we fought crime."

"Yeah, but it's the first time we fought it without our super powers!" Buttercup groaned."I feel so--so--so _normal!_"

"There's nothing wrong about being normal," Butch said."It's more of a challenge this way, Buttercup and---"

Buttercup turned and punched Butch in the stomach.He gasped and fell back.

"Buttercup," he wheezed, "why?"

"I was just checking to see if I still hit hard," she said."Well?"

"I'll let you know when the pain goes away," he moaned.

"Well, let's put these new armor suits on," Blossom urged, "we're not beaten yet."

The suits were made out of tough leather and ranged from dark pink to light blue, light green and red, dark blue and dark green.They were something like what the squat team members wore when they had to stop a bank robbery or something.They each had a pair of goggle-like sunglasses that also gave them ability to see in the dark or check for heat energy and other cool effects.They each had a tracking device and communicators, though they still had their mind link ability.Apparently the professor had gone all out on these knew suits and gadgets incase anything were to happen to the Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys.

"Wow, Professor," Buttercup said, "is there _nothing you can invent?"There was a ring like device around her wrist that looked like a sort of firearm with buttons._

The professor blushed, "I'm only being prepared."

"Prepared _must be your middle name!" Brick exclaimed._

"Actually, it's Wayne," he mumbled.

"Let's hurry up and find this guy," Butch said, picking up all the guns he could possibly carry.

*********************

"The Professor could've at least gave us instructions on these things," Boomer mumbled, "I wonder what this button does?" He pressed the button on his wrist and a stream of fog shot out of the opening."Fog?"

"I think to check for invisible security lasers," Bubbles said."Haven't you seen the _James Bond Movies?"_

"Oh yeahhh," he whispered."The names Boomer…Rowdyruff Boomer…of the--"

"Would you cut that out?" Butch demanded, checking how much ammunition he had in his large machine gun and then pulling it over his shoulders. 

"That must be it," Blossom said, "The tracks stop here."She pointed at a rather long and wide building with a tower on it.

"Wow, big place," Brick muttered, "how do we get in?"

"Watch this," Buttercup said, pulling a gun-like device from her belt and pulling a trigger.There was a loud bang and a grappling hook shot from the barrel and snagged on the roof of the building."See, like Batman!" she pressed the side button and it pulled her up to the roof.

"Oh, I see," Bubbles said and doing the same."I was wondering why it looked kinda funny."

The rest followed suit.

"I think we should all split up," Blossom suggested.

"In partnerships, right?" Bubbles asked hopefully.

"Yes, Bubbles, you can be with Boomer." Buttercup muttered.

"Yay!" she cried and linked her arms around his elbow.He flashed her one of his best sexy smiles.

"We'd better be careful," Blossom said, "these guys are dangerous."

"They're probably professionals."Brick added.

"Hey, we could handle giant monsters," Buttercup said, "We can handle these twerps."

They exchanged nods and took different entrances to the base.

"Dang, is it dark in here or what?" Butch muttered, turning the night vision on his goggles.

"They probably never buy their light bill," Butch shuddered, "or their heat bill."

"Cold, Buttercup?" Butch asked, leering at her with 'that look' on his face.

Buttercup sneered and elbowed him in the rubs, "shut up, you perv."

"Okay, fine, freeze," he sighed, "I was only suggesting if you wanted me to keep you warm--"

"These suits have automatic cooling and heating systems, stupid," she grunted, "I'm warmer now."

"Bummer."

"The guy said there're six of 'em," she said, "so why's this place so empty?"

"Maybe they're on their way to meet us where Percival shot Brick," he suggested."They'd be surprised when they return."

There was a funny whizzing noise ahead of them.

"Hear that?" she asked.

"Yeah."He said, "It's behind the door.If you're scared Buttercup, I'll hold your hand."

"Oh, shut up!" she hissed and marched to the door."Let's see what's in there!" Instead of turning the knob to check if it was locked, she kicked the door open and held her right wrist with her left thumb on the button to fire her new 'hand gun'"_Freeze!…What?"_

"Oh, crap…" Butch said, "it's a…"

"Bomb!" Buttercup yelled and pulled him out of the room just before the room blew up."You okay, Butch?"

"I think I need mouth to mouth," he whispered.

"Moron," she grumbled, "c'mon, let's hurry and find something to blow up!"

They took another turn where they found a dozen angry guard dogs walking slowly toward them.

"Holy sh--" Butch began.

"Run!" Buttercup whispered.

"Buttercup, you do _not run from dogs!" he yelled._

"But I don't want to kill them," she said, "Bubbles and Blossom will think I'm evil!Especially Bubbles!I wish she was here with us and then she could tell them to leave us alone!"

"Why don't you gas them?" he asked while chanting, "nice doggies, nice doggies."

"Excuse yourself, Butch," she muttered.

"No, I mean," he said, "put them under…you know…" he nodded to one of the buttons on her wrist.

"Oh, I can make them fall asleep?" she asked, "well, let me find it."

"Hurry, up, Buttercup," he muttered."Oh, let me." He turned the dial on his own arm, "here, poochies," he said and sprayed a thick onto them.They barked a few times and fell down in a deep slumber.

"Hey, I found it!" she pressed the button and nearly got Butch.

"Buttercup!"

"Oh, sorry."

***********************

"I wonder how they were able to get around this place without getting lost," Bubbles said.

"Yeah," Boomer said, "good question.It's huge."

"Hmm, what's this?" Bubbles whispered, stopping at a room.Boomer went on walking, thinking she was still behind him.

"I wonder if the others have found anything yet," Boomer said."Hey, Bubbles, maybe we should meet up with the others.Uh, Bubbles?" He turned around and gasped, seeing she was not there."Bubbles?Bubbles, where are you?"

He screamed for her but he got no answer so he tried the mindlink, 'hey, Bubbles, where are you?'

'I'm not sure,' came her reply, 'Boomer, I think you should come see this.'

He clicked on his communicator, "Bubbles, why didn't you tell me you found something?Tell me where you are!"

She blushed, "oops, I'm sorry.I forgot."She held her arm up to show him the room she was in.It was a computer lab of some kind. 

"Stay right there," he commanded, "I'm coming for you."

"Oh, relax, Boomer," she said, "I'll be--augh!Boomer!"

"Bubbles, what's wrong?"

He heard her coughing and mumble something about gas.Then he heard her body hit the floor. 

"Bubbles! Bubbles!" He ran back the way he had come and tried to communicate with her with the mind link.'Bubbles, answer me, please!Are you all right?'She didn't answer him and fear took over as he remembered the professor telling them that the mindlink did not work when the other is unconscious.Boomer never ran so hard in his life.

He entered the room with many computers, a projector and a screen.It looked something like a classroom.Lying on the floor next to a computer was Bubbles.H He knelt down in front of her and turned her around.She was unconscious, but she was breathing.He looked up to the computer screen that was on.Bubbles had to be looking at some computer files.He looked at them and gasped at what he found out.

"Oh no," he muttered.He grabbed a couple disks and documents and shoved them in his bag."I've got tot tell the others," he whispered and bent down to pick up Bubbles."Bubbles, are you okay?"

"Intruder---Intruder!" buzzed a mechanical voice. A robot about the size of a person rolled toward Boomer from a corner.It was shaking its arms wildly and its eyes were flashing as it repeated, "intruder….intruder!"

Boomer had to laugh."One stupid robot, gimmie a break!" he picked Bubbles up in his arms and reached for a grenade on his belt."This is why they call me _Boomer!"He bit the pin off the grenade, spit it out over his shoulder and chucked the grenade in front of the robot.He ran for the door and rolled down the hall, holding Bubbles, as the grenade exploded._

"Ughnnn," Bubbles moaned, opened her eyes and looked into Boomers', "what happened?"

"Bubbles, are you okay?" Boomer asked.

"Y-yeah, I think so," she whispered.

"Good," he muttered and reached behind him, "I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen again--"

"Oh Boomer!" Bubbles sighed, closing her eyes and puckering her lips.He felt something click on her wrist."What the, Boomer!"She looked down at a metal ring around her wrist, a cufflink."What's the big idea?"

"You had me worried sick, Bubbles!" He muttered, putting the other ring on his wrist. "Why did you go in there without letting me know?I thought you were behind me the whole time! Well, this time, I'm not letting you out of my sight! Never, ever, _ever do that again!The professor will never let me or my brothers see you and your sisters again!"_

She frowned, "Boomer, I'm sorry!I didn't mean to stay in the room that long…I just wanted to take a look!Honest, I'm so sorry!"She covered her face and began to cry."I should've known better."

"Ah, don't cry, Bubbles," he mumbled, rubbing her head."I didn't mean to yell at you.You're just naturally curious."

"Yeah, naturally stupid too!" she whined.

"No, you're not!" He said half-seriously, half-playfully.

"Oh, yes I am!I'm curious, stupid and gullible!"

"You're just not used to this," he said."I don't think you're stupid, Bubbles!"

"You're only saying that," she sniffed.

"I am not!" he yelled.

"You are too!"

"I mean it!"

She paused and smiled faintly, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it."

"For reals?"

"Yes, for reals."

"Oh, Boomer!" she cried, throwing her arms around him, almost injuring the arm that was connected to hers with the cufflinks."I love you!"

**************

"Brick, are you all right?" Blossom asked."You want to rest?"

Brick laughed, "Blossom, I was only shot once."

"Yes, but-" she sighed, "oh, nevermind."

"Nervous about something?" he asked.

"No--what makes you say that?" she questioned.

"We lost our powers," he said."And you keep laying with the gadgets on your suit."

She bit her lip, "well, maybe I am a little."

He put his arms around her shoulders briefly, "Hey, don't worry.Everything will be fine."

She forced a smile, "yeah, you're right.I'm still a super hero."

"That's my girl!"

Blossom stepped on something in the floor and a bunch of guns, arrows fired through holes in the walls.

"Get down!" Brick yelled, throwing his arms around her waist and pulling her down in the ground."Augh! Crap!" He grunted as he felt an arrow pierce his side, "I hate getting shot by stuff!"Luckily with the body armor on his suit, the arrow did not pierce his skin.

Blossom held her arm and shot at the firearms in the holes of the walls.She was able to get one and then the rest exploded.

"Huh?"She mumbled.

Brick looked up, "hey, you see that?"

Someone dressed in black stood about ten feet in front of Blossom and Brick.Thinking the figure was there to destroy them, Blossom groaned and said."That's it, I give up!" she ripped off her guns and goggles."Go ahead and kill us if you want to.I can't take it anymore!"

"Blossom, calm down!" Brick muttered.

The figure stepped closer to them until it was standing right over them.Blossom gasped and closed her eyes.The figure reached inside its cloak and Blossom fell closer back into Brick."I don't want to die…" she whispered.

"Blossom, look," Brick said.

"Huh?" she opened her eyes and the figure held in its hand, a vial filled with silvery liquid.Blossom blinked, cocking her head."Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?"

Hey, who do you think the person is?You should all know.

Next Chapter: Beyond Imagination


	4. Beyond Imagination

Not All Good Things Last 4

**Not All Good Things Last 4**

**Beyond Imagination**

** **

_I do not own Powerpuff Girls._

"Boomer, can you please take this thing off?" Bubbles pleaded."I promise not to run off again!It's your fault anyway for leaving me!"

"All you had to do was tell me you found something," Boomer said.

"Oh come on, it's hurting my hand!"

"I will when we get back," he said.

"But I want it off now!" she whined."Seriously, Boomer, it hurts my wrist!Doesn't it hurt yours?"

"Well, it is kind of uncomfortable," he admitted.

"Boomer, I like being chained to you," she said, "but I don't really think this is necessary!" she held up her hand that was connected to his.

"Really?" he cracked a smile.

"I like being with you anyway," she said."But what will I do when I need to go to the bathroom or something?"

"Yeah. Good point," he said."Promise not to get out of my sight?"

"I promise!" she declared.

"Now let me find that key," he said, searching his pockets."Hmm, that's strange."

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I can't find it!"

"What?" she got close to him and searched his pockets too."Find that key, Boomer!Hurry!"

"Can't you see I'm trying?"

"Now, I--uh oh--!"

"What?"

"I need to go pee!" she cried."I made myself have to go!"

"Why'd you do that for?"

"I was only using the bathroom idea as a suggestion," she explained, "now I need to go!Hurry, Boomer, before I whiz my pants!I've been potty trained for ten years!"

"Ten--so you had a bed wetting problem until you were six?" 

"Not funny, Boomer!" she hissed, "I really need to go!I can't hold it!"

"It's in your mind!" he said."You only think you need to go!"

"Just find that key, stupid!" she commanded, "and it's not all in my head!I have to pee so bad that my back teeth are starting to swim!"

He started laughing, "Hey, that's funny!Good joke, Bubbles!"

"I need to go, Boomer!"

"You should've gone before we left," he said, still searching for it."Where's that damn key?!"

"I didn't have to go then!" she snapped.

"Just hold it until I find the key," he said.

"I can't hold it!"

A robot marched down the hall."Intruder--intruder!"

"Not another stupid robot!" Boomer yelled.

The robot morphed into a tank-like contraption and gave chase.

"You made it angry!" Bubbles hissed.

"C'mon!" he ordered and they started to run.

"I can't run when I need to go!"

"Don't think about it," he told her.

"Hey, you're going to fast, I can't keep up with you!Slow down, Boomer!"

He continued to keep his pace, "you want that thing to get you?"He turned a corner and reached for a grenade."Oh, dang…I can't use my throwing arm!You'llhave to do it!"

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm right handed," he replied. "You're right handed too but you can use yours."

"But I don't know how to throw a grenade!" she yelled.

"It's easy, here," he said, placing it in her right hand with his left."Just pull the pin out with your mouth and throw the grenade at the tank robot thing!"

"Oh, okay."

"Hurry, Bubbles, it is almost here!"

"Lock 'n load!" Bubbles hissed, pulling the pin out with her teeth and hurling the grenade at the robot.It blew apart.

"Hey, it worked!" Boomer yelled."Good job, Bubbles!"

"Thanks, but I still need to go!" she said.

"Let's find a bathroom," he sighed.

"But I'm not going to the bathroom with you chained to me like this!" she muttered.

"Okay, let's just find something to get this off with," he said."An ax or something….great--you made me need to go too!"

"You need to go too?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes, whatever you do, don't tickle me!"

"Then don't tickle me," she said.

"Oh, I really have to go," he said."Why did I drink all that Powerade?"

"Powerade?"

"We had Powerade before we left," he said."I guess we thought it make us stronger.Have you seen those commercials?"

"And I guess you had blue raspberry, Brick had punch and Butch had lemon-lime?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah--how'd you know?"

"Because we had some Powerade too!"

They laughed a bit then winced, "ooh, let's laugh later," Boomer said."I can't laugh and hold it at the same time!"

"Okay, okay." Bubbles said. " Let's hurry and find something to get this thing of with.You really should have thought about that _before_ you put this thing on!"

"Well, excuse me for worrying about you!" he muttered.

*******************************

"Who-hoo!" Butch hollered, "This is fun!"

"Yeah, finally we've found something to mess up!" Buttercup said as she opened fire on the control panels.

"Still miss your super powers?" Butch asked.

"No, not right now!" she said."This is fun!Who-hooooo!"

**********************************

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Blossom asked.

"What?" Brick mumbled, "Blossom, you know this--this--"

"I'm surprised you would remember me, Blossom," the mysterious figure spoke."It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"You've changed," Blossom said.

"Who is this?" Brick demanded.

"She's my imaginary friend," she replied coolly.

"Imaginary friend?!"

"I imagined her with my sisters to stop someone's imaginary friend when we went to preschool," Blossom explained.Blossom raised an eyebrow, "but you look different.How did you change from a smart bunny wearing combat boots into a grim reaper?"

"A smart bunny wearing combat boots?" Brick cracked, "that's the best you could come up with?"

Blossom looked back at Brick, "We all wanted something different, okay? I wanted something smart, Bubbles wanted something cute and Buttercup wanted something tough!If you had a better idea, I'd like to hear it!"

"Oh, sorry," Brick murmured.

"My metamorphosis was a result of the chemical X," the imaginary friend explained."The chemical X started to wear off and you all were going through much adversity.Your thoughts and feelings changed me into this."

"I wish we had an imaginary friend," Brick said."Ours would've been--"

"Shut up, Brick!" Blossom hushed.

Brick looked back at her in surprise.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Blossom questioned.

"I came to help you," she replied.

"What's in this vial?" Blossom asked, nodding to the vial of silvery liquid in her hand.

"It's not chemical X," Brick said.

"No, it's not," the imaginary friend said, placing it in Blossom's palm.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" Blossom asked.

"I think you know, Blossom."

"Ah, you've lived, I see."Percival grunted, coming unto the pair with a gun in hand."And you've found my hideout too."His buddies stood behind him, armed.

"You're not the only one who got new toys, you slimeball," Brick muttered, rising to his feet. 

The imaginary friend dematerialized, wishing Blossom and Brick luck.

"I wonder how many times I must shoot you to kill you," Percival said."Well, there's only one time to find out, is there?" he pulled the trigger and shot Brick in the chest and again in his shoulder.Brick gasped and stepped back but was still able to stand.He touched the wounds but he wasn't bleeding.

"Damn!" Brick exclaimed, "this suit's bullet proof!The whole thing!"He grinned and pulled up his wrist, "all right, asshole, now it's my turn! I'll teach you to shoot a rowdyruff boy!" he fired at Percival in machine-gun rapidity."Gnnnnaaaaaaaaaahahahahahhahaa!"

Percival dropped his firearm and he flung back and around each time he was shot.He fell backwards in a pool of blood.

"Who wants it next?" Brick demanded, scanning his arm of the rest of them.

"There you guys are!" Butch shouted.

"What are you guys up to anyway?" Blossom questioned.

"I can tell you, Blossom," Bubbles said."They're going to destroy Townsville with their robots!"

"Bubbles, what're you doing chained to Boomer like that?" Blossom asked.

"Oh, it's a long story," Boomer answered for her.

"We won't let you smash up our town!" Buttercup shouted.

"We've already re-arranged your control room!" Butch sneered.

"You expect to stop us?" one of them asked.

"It's our job!" Blossom yelled.

"They killed Percival; get them!"

"Right!"

They moved in to attack.It was a different battle for both the Powerpuff girls and rowdy ruff boys.It was challenging, but they liked it.Boomer and Bubbles used the cufflinks to their advantage.Boomer lifted Bubbles up so she can kick an opponent.Blossom looked down at the vial in her hand.

'What is this supposed to do?' she wondered.

'You're smart, Blossom,' Brick sent to her.'Behind you!'

Blossom whirled around and froze someone solid with her freezing gun.'Thanks!'As the others circled around, Blossom got an idea.

"What's that?" Buttercup asked, pointing to the vial in her hand.

"I got it from an old friend of ours," Blossom replied, pulling off the cork.She looked at it for a moment then pulled it to her lips, tilting her head back as she drank it.

"Y-you drank it!" Bubbles gasped.

Blossom gurgled, the silver liquid squirting out her mouth and she dropped the vial to the ground.It broke and the remaining liquid spilled.

"Poison?" Brick asked.

"Nah---it just tastes funny," Blossom mumbled, wiping her mouth.

"Where'd you get that?" one Percival's buddies queried.

"You expect me to tell you?" Blossom snapped. She started glowing pink and attacked the perpetrator.She picked him up and flung him across the room.

"It must be that stuff," Brick said.

"You won't stop us," another person said.

"Hell we won't!" Butch yelled.

"We've played with your security system," Buttercup said."Your base is going to self destruct in five minutes!"

"How'd you manage to do that?" Blossom demanded, "you don't know how to do something like that!"

"We saw it in a movie once," Butch boasted.

"Red alert!Red alert!" a computerized voice sounded."This place will self destruct in one minute!"

"One minute, I thought you said five minutes!" Boomer yelled.

"Uh--that was four minutes ago!" Butch said.

"Tie the rest of them up!" Blossom ordered, "and let's get the hell out of here!"

"Good idea," Buttercup said, "Who's got some rope?"

"Oh, let me," Butch muttered, pulling out some rope.He knocked out the remainder of Percival's buddies.

"Let's get out of here!" Brick yelled, grabbing Blossom by the hand.They ran on until they found about a dozen different motorcycles.

"Here's our ticket out of here," Boomer said, "hop on Bubbles!"

"How can I do that when I'm stuck to you?" she asked, nodding to the cufflink.

"Oh here," Buttercup muttered and zapped it in half with a blast of her laser gun.

The boys got on three motorcycles and the girls got on behind them. 

"You might want to hang on to me, Buttercup," Butch said.

"Why?" she asked.

"This is why!" he revved up the engine, forcing the motorcycle to go back on its hind wheel.Buttercup almost fell off and she clutched to him.

"This is going to be fun," Boomer said and they escaped out of the garage.

"Whooooohoooooo!" Butch cried.

Brick was ahead of Boomer and Butch.

"Brick, you're going too fast!" Blossom shouted.

"No I'm not Blossom," he said.He revved the engine higher, "_this_ is too fast!"

Blossom screamed and held onto him tighter.

Behind them, the base exploded.

"I hope that's the last I see of them," Bubbles said.

**************************************

"Out of the way," Bubbles said, passing Blossom and Buttercup and not even bothering to say something to the Professor, "I gotta pee!"

"I got to go first!" Boomer yelled, going after her.They fought at the bathroom door but Bubbles managed to get in first."Hurry, Bubbles!I need to go too!"

"We were crazy to think that Powerade will actually make us stronger," Butch said.

"Butch!" Boomer shouted, crossing his legs, "It was your idea in the first place!"

"And what was that stuff you got anyway?" Buttercup asked Blossom."From our old friend?"

"Our imaginary friend," Blossom said.

"The bunny scientist in combat boots?"

"Yeah, but she's different now.She gave me that stuff."Blossom explained."It's healing my wounds."

"Did you bring any of it with you?" The professor asked.

"No," Blossom said.

They heard the toilet flush and Bubbles walked out."Ahh, relief!"

"Out of the way!" Boomer muttered, pulling her out and walking in.

"Why would she show herself and not to us?" Buttercup asked."We imagined her too!"

"Why did you have an imaginary friend anyway?" Butch asked.

"To fight another imaginary friend," Brick answered for Blossom.

"Why don't _we_ have an imaginary friend?" Butch demanded.

Brick shrugged."I dunno!"

"I don't know," Blossom said."Maybe because I was scared.I think she was the one who killed all our old enemies for us."

"It's possible," Buttercup said.

The toilet sounded a second time and Boomer walked out of the bathroom."Now I'm thirsty…"

"It's late," the professor said."You boys should get going."

"Okay," Butch said, stifling a yawn.

"We'll talk to the mayor tomorrow," Blossom said, "and we'll tell him what happened."

"Good night girls," Brick said."Thanks for the suits, professor."

"Sure, boys," the professor said, "Thanks for taking care of my girls."

The girls kissed them goodnight before they left the Utonium household.

*****************

"Hey, what's that on my pillow?" Bubbles gasped, pointing to the silver vial.

"Mine has one too," Buttercup picked it up.

"It's the same thing our friend gave us!" Blossom exclaimed.

Their friend appeared. Bubbles shrieked.

"She's changed into a monster!"

"No I haven't, Bubbles," she said."I'm still the same.I just look different because I represent how you feel inside.All that sadness you've been feeling when the chemical X was wearing off changed me into this."

"What's this stuff?" Buttercup asked.

"It will restore your powers," she explained, "but gradually.It's more natural than chemical X.It will work with your body."

"It won't wear off, will it?" Bubbles asked.

She shook her head."It will be permanent."

"Hot damn!" Buttercup hooted.

Their friend laughed."I'm glad.Now take your medicine."

Bubbles and Buttercup drank the serums and coughed.

"Does it have to taste so bad?" Bubbles questioned.

"I'm sorry," she said."Now I must go.I'll be a part of you…" she disappeared. "Always."

***********************

"Oh, I'm so tired," Boomer mumbled, "just want to sleep!"

"Without our super powers," Butch said, "we'll have to sleep a lot."

"Yeah."

They walked into their room, where someone in black stood."Hey, what're you doing here?" Butch demanded.

The person lifted up its hood.He was a man with bluish-black hair, gray eyes and a long scar from his eye to his jaw."Hello, boys."

"Uh, who are you?" Boomer asked.

"You guys don't know?"

They shook their heads.

"I'm you imaginary friend," he explained.

"You um, didn't used to be a bunny, where you?" Brick asked.

He chuckled, "Oh no.I was created by your feelings and thoughts.I represent the way you feel inside."He reached inside his cloak and pulled out three vials of silvery liquid.

"It's that stuff Blossom drank," Brick said.

"Yes.This will bring your powers back."

"Immediately?" Boomer asked, excitedly.

"No.Unlike the Chemical X," the man said, "this potion is more natural. It will happen over time."

"Cool, we can still use this cool suits!" Butch said.

"It works with your own body."He held them out to the boys."Take them."

They exchanged glances and took the vials.They drank them then wheezed.

"Very funny taste," Brick mumbled.

"It's better than Chemical X," he said."Take care of the Powerpuff girls now.They need you, you know."

"Yeah, we know," Brick said, trying not to blush.

"Now get some sleep," he commanded."For the time being, you're just ordinary teenage boys."

"Ordinary?" Butch muttered, "since when can _ordinary_ guys infiltrate a base and--"

"Cool it, Butch," Boomer said, holding his arm in front of him, "we couldn't have done that without the professor's help."

"Thanks," Brick said to their friend."We could've used you back when we were fighting the Powerpuff girls."

"But then their imaginary friend would've kissed me too," he said casually.

"Yeah, I guess they'd make her do that," Boomer said."But we're in love with them now so it doesn't really matter."

"Now, you may have better dreams," the imaginary friend said and dematerialized.

"Wicked cool," Butch said, "this Townsville place keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I can't imagine what it'd be like without us!" Brick said.

'You can't imagine what your lives without us either, can you?' Blossom sent to him.

'How'd you know I said that?' he sent to her.

'It must be that new stuff our friends gave us,' she sent back.'Goodnight, Brick.I'm glad that some good things can last.'

'Yeah…me too…'

**The End**

**So, what'd you think?Glad I put their imaginary friend in there and they got their powers back?Review or I'll have their imaginary friends kick your @$$!**

** **


End file.
